


Marry me~

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Onghwang, Smut, Weddings, believe me I hesitated including the angst, marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: How long has it been?1 year? 2 years?I lost track, actually. Because I thought I’m all over it.Wedding Singer!Minhyun inspired by his Marry Me cover.





	Marry me~

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out of whim...I might consider deleting lmao

_How long has it been?_

_1 year? 2 years?_

_I lost track, actually. Because I thought I’m all over it. Until one day…_

Minhyun was having his morning tea when, ding-dong. The doorbell rings.

Nonchalantly, he goes to check the door. Only to surprise himself – and maybe regrets it even, when a figure of the past presents himself at his doorstep.

“Hey.”

Minhyun couldn’t process everything. The longing, the sadness, the joy, even the pain all poured onto him at that very moment. Ong Seongwu, that one memory that Minhyun wanted to forget all this time has appeared in front of him.

_How long has it been?_

_1 year? 2 years?_

After being caught in a trance, Minhyun can only manage a “Hey.”

“How have you been?”

“I’m…doing fine…”

“I hope I’m not disturbing you of any sort.”

“You’re not. Want to go in?”

_It’s a bad decision and he knows._

“Can I?”

“Sure.”

“Here…” Minhyun placed a cup of iced coffee on the table in front of Seongwu.

“Heh, you still know I only drink iced coffee.”

“Cuz you always whine whenever your tongue gets burned by hot coffee.”

“Yeah…”

Then followed silence.

Minhyun doesn’t want it like this. He swore he’s moved on, he swore wherever Seongwu is, he’s fine with it. Not like this.

“So…” he breathes in.

“…you’re in Seoul? Since when?”

_Good, Minhyun._

“For a few months now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, sorry I just visited now.”

“Don’t be. You might be busy, plus you really didn’t have to do that.”

“Well, I do now. It’s amazing you’re still staying here. Couldn’t have found you anywhere else since you changed number. Where’s your sister?”

“She got herself a new apartment. She’s engaged.”

“Ah…” Seongwu lowers his head. Probably sorry for not knowing about anything about Minhyun’s life? Minhyun wondered.

“…actually, I…”

Seongwu is fidgeting, hesitating.

“I’m getting married.”

“Oh…”

“That’s the reason why I’m here, to be honest.”

Minhyun was stunned, unbelieving of what he just heard. Once upon a time in his life, Seongwu was his world, his everything. It’s not like he did not see this coming. Some time in the future, Seongwu will be someone else’s and not his. Some time in the future, Seongwu will be happy…without him.

For a moment, Minhyun wondered why Seongwu did all the trouble of coming back in his apartment telling him this heartbreaking announcement. And then it all clicks…

“You want me to sing at your wedding.” Minhyun wanted it to sound like a question but it came out as a realization.

****

_“You’re so good! I want you to sing at our wedding too!”_

_“How can I be the groom and the wedding singer at the same time?”_

_“Can’t that be?”_

_“No! Of course not!” Minhyun chuckled._

_“Hmmm, how about you just record your singing then just play it on our wedding?”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous, Seongwu.”_

****

“I couldn’t think of anyone else aside from you.”

“Is that so?” he meant it sharp.

“Of course you don’t have to if you’re not comfortable by it—”

“Okay.”

“W-what?”

“I said okay, I’ll sing at your wedding.”

“Really?” Seongwu’s face lighten up.

“Just tell me when and where.”

“Of course! We’re still in the process of everything. I’m just checking with what I can for now.”

“One down, I guess?”

“Yeah…”

“Are you an idiot?!” Ren cussed.

“Maybe I am?”

“Not maybe, you really are an idiot! Why would you agree to sing at your ex’s wedding?”

“Because he asked? And Why would I say no?”

“Because he’s your freaking ex-boyfriend?”

“So what? I moved on. We both did.”

“Keep lying to yourself then.”

“It’s the truth though…”

“Tell that to my friend who locked himself in his room for a month, who won’t stop crying at the mention of Ong Seongwu and who ditched 5 guys I set him up with recently because apparently he still loves that bastard.”

“Okay that’s enough, Minki.”

“What, you’re mad now? Cuz the truth hurts.”

“Just let me do this. Maybe if I did, I will finally let go…”

Ren sighs in defeat.

“I just…I just don’t want to see that Minhyun again. It scares me.”

“You won’t, I promise.”

“Swear to me that if you can’t handle it, you’re out. No words.”

“Okay.”

Ren taps Minhyun’s shoulders for comfort.

Minhyun haven’t heard from Seongwu from then on. Probably busy with other stuff to prepare for the wedding. Until Minhyun heard his doorbell rang one night…

“Seongwu?”

“Hey.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“I…was just gonna give you the invitations. We got them yesterday but I was out for the dress fitting I couldn’t give it to you.”

“You could’ve just sent it?”

“Yeah I thought of that but your apartment is on the way so I thought I might as well drop by?”

“Oh…okay then.”

Minhyun looks at the card with Seongwu’s name on it beside a girl’s. There was silence, Minhyun wanted to give his congratulations for the wedding but a lump on his throats kept the words in.

It’s really happening, he thought.

_It could’ve been my name beside his._

“Minhyun?” Seongwu’s voice distracted him from his thoughts.

“H-huh?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay. Sorry, rude of me to let you stand there. Wanna go in first before you go?”

“I guess?”

“Oh you were eating?”

“No, the food came right just before you did. Do you want something? I can call and order up.”

“You’re still eating take outs.” Seongwu said looking at food on Minhyun’s dining.

“You know I don’t cook that much.”

“You do, you just don’t make the time for it...” Seongwu said and walks to the kitchen.

“…how about I cook dinner then, let’s see what you have here…”

Seeing his past lover’s back on his kitchen reminded him of the days they used to cook together. They make a mess of the kitchen together and how they feed each other.

Minhyun didn’t know what came into him but he unconsciously walks towards Seongwu and slowly wrapped his arm around his waist. He puts his chin on his shoulders and said:

“I miss this. I miss us…”

“Minhyun-ah…”

Minhyun sniffed Seongwu by the neck and it’s the same familiar scent he used to love.

“M-Minhyun-ah…we c-can’t…”

Minhyun lost it, he knows he’s about to do something he’ll regret but he can’t stop himself. He turned Seongwu around by his waist and immediately plants his lips onto the other’s.

He nibbles but Seongwu is resisting. Until the latter pushed him off.

“Minhyun-ah…this isn’t right…”

“You came here in the middle of the night. You were expecting this, Seongwu.” Minhyun’s tone low.

“N-no…I…”

Minhyun’s hand reached to hold Seongwu’s and caressed the back of it. He looked him in the eye…

“Let me do this…for the last time…”

Seongwu didn’t respond. Taking it as confirmation, Minhyun’s hand traveled to Seongwu’s jaw back to his neck. He closes in and continued the broken kiss earlier.

“Mmmhh…” he moans as Seongwu’s experienced tongue met his.

Everything about the kiss brings back sweet memories; how and when they did it before. The thought of Seongwu doing the same with his fiancé gives off the bitter taste but he’d rather have it than lose it completely.

Seeming turned on, Seongwu started becoming aggressive in the kiss. Without breaking the intimate act, Seongwu brings Minhyun’s back to his dining table causing it to shake.

“Seongwu-yah…” Minhyun moans as the other man’s lips goes to taste him by the neck.

“Uuugghh…”

He felt Seongwu’s hand inside his shirt crawling upwards to his chest until it finds his sensitive area.

“Aaahhh~”

“Your skin’s still so smooth, Minhyun-ah.” Seongwu says while pinching his bud and licking his collarbones.

He started feeling pain on his back with the table’s hard surface.

“S-Seongwu…b-bed…”

And to the bed they go. Seongwu pushed him causing his back to bounce on the mattress and started unbuttoning his shirt. Minhyun stripped himself too but pulling up his shirt and tossed it on the sides.

He marvels at his ex-partner’s body. Seongwu might not have the greatest body but his lanky, white one is what Minhyun loved and missed.

Seongwu goes on for the kiss again, hovering Minhyun. The latter’s hands didn’t keep still as they tried to remove Seongwu’s belt, unbuttoning his pants and zips it down.

“Haaa~” he moans as he felt Seongwu’s hard on under his briefs.

Seongwu’s mouth on the other hand, goes to work down Minhyun’s neck, to his chest and to his pink buds; sucking and licking on them. He pulled Minhyun’s pants down by his one hand but not completely taking it off.

Feeling more turned on, he went of Minhyun’s hole and started massaging it using his finger.

“Aaahh Seongwu…mmhhhh~” Minhyun moans as he inserts his hand inside Seongwu’s underwear finally touching, rubbing his manhood.

Moans getting louder, both getting impatient, they finally took all their remaining clothes off and finally climbs on the bed.

Minhyun puts a hand on Seongwu’s chest telling him to stop.

“Let me do it.”

Agreeing to Minhyun’s words, Seongwu tossed himself on the other side of the bed and laid on his back. Minhyun sits on top of him and held Seongwu’s length placing it on his entrance.

He slowly pushed it inside. He hasn’t done this in a long time and it hurts. It feels like he’s ripping apart as the shaft gradually goes in.

“You’re so tight…how…”

“Cuz I’ve never done with anyone since you left me...aahhh!” he exclaimed as Seongwu entered him completely.

“Minhyun-ah…you…”

He didn’t mean those words to sound like he’s blaming Seongwu but it’s the truth. He didn’t even touch himself after they separated. He believes that his body is only for Seongwu…until he comes back.

Before it completely ruins the mood, Minhyun’s hips goes up and down Seongwu.

“Oh my god~”

_This is going to be the last time…_

“Aaahhh~”

_…the last time he’s going to be inside me…_

“Hnnnggg…”

_…the last time he’s going to be mine…_

Minhyun felt his tears are going to flow out of his eyes soon and before he let that happens, he climbed off of Seongwu, laid on his back and spread his legs asking the latter that now it’s his turn.

Without any words, Seongwu enters him again and started thrusting.

_I hate you…_

“Oh my god, Minhyun you feel so good...”

_…I hate that you can still make me a mess and I’d still love it…_

“…Minhyun-ah I’m coming…”

Seongwu started rubbing Minhyun’s manhood so they can climax together. Looking at Seongwu’s eyes, facial expressions of feeling good from him makes him emotional. Because he’d never see this again in his entire life and he hates it. He hates it but he can never do anything about it but accept it.

“Minhyun-ah…”

“Inside. Don’t pull out, come inside.”

_…the last time you’re gonna fill me with your own…_

“Aahhh~ Ahhh…”

Seongwu flops on top of him after they climaxed, catching their breaths.

“I hate you.” He finally lets out as he cover’s his face with one arm.

“Minhyun-ah…”

“I hate that you left me. I hate that you came back here telling me that you will never be mine again. I hate you, Ong Seongwu.”

“Minhyun-ah, I’m sorry.”

“I did this for myself. For the last time…”

He stood up and went to pick up his clothes on the floor.

“I’ll go wash myself. You can sleep here, tell your fiancé we had a few drinks and you got drunk. Just be gone before I wake up otherwise, I’ll take it the wrong way.”

“Ah, ah. Mic test.” Minhyun voice echoed in the speakers.

Seongwu was really gone after that night just like how it’s supposed to be. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have slightest wish of waking up with Seongwu still beside him but somehow this feels right.

He looks at Seongwu’s back as the music starts playing.

As the bride enters, Seongwu’s face lights up. Smile formed on his face.

 _♫Marry me, will you please take my hand_ _♫_

_I used to make him smile like that._

_♫Marry me, will you spend the rest of your life with me_ _♫_

The bride walks the isle, getting closer to Seongwu.

 _♫For the rest of my life, I want to be your man_ _♫_

_I’ve always wanted to be the only one for you, Seongwu-ya._

_♫Marry me, Darling. Will you marry me_ _♫_

The groom and bride finally met.

_But you are someone else’s now, I hope you can always be happy with her like I did with you._

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know the original song, it's Marry Me byt Maktub and Yoon Hoe Gu (I think?)
> 
> If you're gonna see my past works I'm really bad at angst. :(
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome!


End file.
